


Firsts

by Darkestsiren



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, first hand job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9632447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkestsiren/pseuds/Darkestsiren
Summary: They’d only really been dating a few weeks, only spent a handful of evenings together, though admittedly they mostly ended up like this, making out on Magnus’ couch, barely restrained eagerness in the warlock’s touch, driving Alec that much closer to insanity.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little musing on how it may have gone between them in the early days. Hope you enjoy it.

Alec lay on the couch beside Magnus enjoying the lush heat of his body wrapped around him. They were kissing, the softness almost painful. Alec’s body burned fiercely, but he wasn’t sure what to do, how to get Magnus to soothe him. They’d only really been dating a few weeks, only spent a handful of evenings together, though admittedly they mostly ended up like this, making out on Magnus’ couch, barely restrained eagerness in the warlock’s touch, driving Alec that much closer to insanity. 

Magnus traced his hand down Alec’s side and dipped his fingers underneath his shirt, teasing his bare skin. Alec arched into the touch without thinking, breaking away from their kiss to gasp. Alec froze, appalled at his wanton behavior but Magnus just chuckled and kissed Alec’s red-stained cheek soothingly. He traced the scars of long-faded Runes on Alec’s pale skin, reaching under his shirt while he nipped and sucked at the tender skin of Alec’s throat, making him gasp again. 

“Magnus,” Alec breathed. His desperation was easy to hear.

“Tell me, baby,” Magnus cooed. “Tell me what you want.”

Alec snapped his mouth closed, the muscles in his jaw flexing. Magnus only barely managed to stifle a moan. Oh, the things he wanted to see that jaw doing. Alec turned into him, hiding his burning face in Magnus’ chest. The boy was on fire. Magnus could feel it through his clothes, see it on his face, his skin, the broken way he moved. Magnus pulled him closer, his hand flattening out on the small of Alec’s back, making their hips align. 

Alec flinched, biting back a cry and Magnus could feel how hard the young shadowhunter was. 

“Please,” Alec whispered. “Could you, um, I need…” he trailed off, unsure. 

Magnus smiled. Sweet, innocent Alec was never great with words, but like this, lost in desire and unsure how to move forward, he was downright terrible. “Are you hard for me, Alexander?” Magnus asked softly. He sprinkled kissed over Alec’s hot cheeks, nibbling on his ear. 

Alec nodded.

“Would you like me to touch you?”

“God, yes,” Alec gasped, rolling his hips into Magnus. 

The older man gasped, pressing Alec against him and desperately trying to maintain his control. Alec would not thank him if he stripped him down and plowed him into the couch until they were both screaming. Well. Maybe he would. But not today, not so early in their relationship. 

Magnus rolled away regretfully and smiled when Alec whimpered. He captured his lips again, pressing him back against the cushions, probing his mouth, savoring that peppery flavor that all Alec. Magnus ghosted his hand over the bulge in Alec’s pants slowly, grinning against his lips when Alec shivered. 

“Please.”

That was all the invitation Magnus needed. He cupped Alec warmly, rubbing up and down the line protruding from his pants a few times before he flicked the button at his waist and slid the zipper down. 

Alec was frozen beside him, eyes closed, his breath caught. Magnus slid his hand under the cotton of Alec’s boxers and relished the hiss Alec let out as he trailed his fingers down the length of Alec’s cock. He was big, Magnus noted, not as big as he himself was, but big, and gloriously thick. He ached thinking of how that cock would feel inside him, stretching and filling him up completely. 

“God, Alec,” Magnus breathed shakily. “You’re beautiful.”

Alec pressed his head back into cushions and threw his arm over his eyes, lip between his teeth. His blush spread over his cheeks and down his throat, disappearing under his shirt. Magnus longed to magic that shirt away, along with his pants, but he refrained. He didn’t want to startle his young lover. He did however withdraw his hand and reach up to move Alec’s arm. 

“You don’t need to hide from me, Alexander,” he said softly. 

Alec opened his eyes and looked at Magnus timidly. Magnus smiled and slid his hand back into Alec’s pants, grasping him fully.

“Oh!” Alec twitched, his brow creasing. 

“That’s it. Let it go,” Magnus encouraged. He dragged his hand up and down Alec’s length, learning him, how he liked to be touched. From what Magnus could tell he just like to be touched, any which way. Magnus grinned, bending to nuzzle Alec’s neck, nibble his earlobe, trail his tongue along the boy’d heated skin. He stroked Alec slowly at first, letting him get used to the feeling of someone else touching him, but as Alec began to rock hips into Magnus’ hand unconsciously, Magnus increased his speed, pumping him fast, crowning the head with tight fingers, teasing the bundle of nerves just beneath. 

Alec thrashed, the veins on his neck straining against his skin, head tipped back. He moaned loudly, all self-consciousness forgotten, and Magnus fell just a little bit more in love with him. Finally Alec was shaking, screaming, spilling white all over Magnus’ hand, and his own stomach. Magnus kissed his cheeks, his neck, still pulling the last strands of ecstasy out of Alec, his heart blown open. 

“God, you’re beautiful,” he breathed. “You break me, Alec.”

Alec turned toward him, his hand coming up to cup Magnus’ cheek, and pulled him into a deep, simmering kiss. Magnus moaned, his own desire boiling in his veins.

**Author's Note:**

> Ta da!  
> Please let me know what you thought. I super love hearing from you guys. ☺  
> Thank you for reading, too! Much appreciated!


End file.
